This disclosure relates to display cartons of the type having shadow panels and support structures built into the end flaps which are foldable to cushion and restrain the ends of an article to be displayed.
Most display cartons for small objects such as pharmaceuticals or cosmetics which are of the shadow panel variety are hand loaded and closed. There is a need for a carton style which will restrain and protect a glass bottle to reduce damage during shipment and storage while at the same time being attractive on the retailer's shelf. There is also a need for such a carton which can be automatically erected, loaded and closed on currently available cartoning equipment.
Accordingly, in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,717, issued July 26, 1977, a carton and blank is disclosed which has a die cut front panel split down the middle to form two shadow panels with top and bottom masking panels extending across the full width of the front panel. In addition there are end flap configurations which extend from one of the two major panels and are die cut with article engaging apertures and provided with off set fold lines so that they are capable of being automatically set up and moved into position to support and restrain the cap and bottom end of the article to be displayed away from the ends of the carton with the ends of the carton being closed in a seal end configuration.
While the carton so formed is satisfactory for its intended purpose, there is a tendency for the bottom support and restraint to buckle under the weight of the article. Therefore, a reinforcing panel is cut from the bottom support and adhesively secured to a portion of the bottom support so that when the end flap is erected into its support and restraint position to form the bottom support, the support is reinforced to carry the weight of the article and prevent collapse of the support.